Gohan's Ecchi Journey
by Nimokigb
Summary: Gohan has suddenly transported to the Highschool DXD dimension during his fight with Majin Buu (Super Buu). Along the way he makes some new friends and enemies. And a certain girl in his life will try to find him and bring him home. But some girls in this new dimension begin falling in love with him. Will he stay loyal to said girl in his life?
1. New Discovery

**I don't own Dragon Ball or Highschool DXD**

 **Btw: I'm not a fan of all the Japanese talk such as -chan, -kun, -senpai, and all that. So I'll just use normal English language. Sorry if some of you are used to that.**

" " - Talk

' ' - Thought

 **Talk** \- Serious/Angry

[ ] - Mind/Dragon

Author's Note: I redid this chapter because I didn't like Gohan acting like an asshole and rushing things to Riser already.

* * *

He woke up from his sleep, expecting his little brother to wake him up. But this did not happen. He expected to see his mother cooking a vast meal. But this did not happen. He expected to go to Orange Star High today. But this did not happen. What did happen would change his life, forever.

 **2 Hours Ago**

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were walking towards the Occult Research Building after their day of school. They, as all students, were tired. As they were approaching the building, their attention quickly shifted to the grass next to the structure.

"Akeno, look over there." said Rias Gremory.

"Oh my! What do we have here?" asked a concerned Akeno.

"He looks badly hurt." Rias placed her head to hear a low heart beat. "Looks like he's still alive. C'mon, lets get him into the building."

"Right."

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Issei Hyoudou, Yuuto Kiba, and Koneko Touju ran into the meeting room...

"Hey! What's all the hullabalu?" he asked them.

Rias answered him, "We found a guy who was in critical condition next to the building."

"Wow! He looks pretty banged up." said Kiba, now looking at the stranger.

"What's he wearing?" asked Koneko.

"It appears to be a fighting Gi. But no one wears these unless they're into fighting." Kiba answered.

Issei looked at him with disbelief, 'Why else would he wear it?'

"So what do we do about this president?" Issei asked.

"It's hard to say. I mean, if at all he could be an enemy. Maybe along with one of the Fallen Angels."

"I doubt it," said Koneko, "If he was a beat up Fallen Angel, his wing would have been shown."

"You're right about that. But if he's not a Fallen Angel, what else could he be?" asked Rias.

"I say we heal him, but not all the way. Just so if he were an enemy, we could strike him down with no trouble." Kiba said finding a solution.

"Yeah. Then we can find out what happened to this guy." Issei said.

"Works for me" Koneko added.

"Alright then, it's settled. Asia, make sure to heal him, but not all the way." Rias ordered.

"Right. You can count on me!" Asia responded.

"In the meantime, you guys can go and complete your Devil contracts."

"Right!" said the group.

After about 5 minutes of healing, Asia left to complete some contracts as well. While Rias stayed to keep an eye on the stranger.

* * *

Goku had fought Super Buu to the point of exhaustion, wondering where Gohan was after he landed on the ground. It had been a few minutes of fighting a Buu wasn't giving Goku any chance to throw the Potara earring to Gohan, even though he didn't see that he was missing.

"Face it Goku, your son is tired out and you will soon join him." Buu told him. "But I'll let you fuse with one of those two over there," pointing to Dende and Hercule.

Just as Goku was about to throw it to them, he sensed a familiar presence. 'Can it be?' And using his instant transmission, he quickly went to the source.

* * *

 **Half-an-hour Later**

Everyone returned from their trips. Akeno had completed 4 contracts, much to her delight. Kiba and Koneko finished 3 each, Asia completed 1, and Issei... squat. "Man! That giant Mil'tan screwed me over!" he said complaining about his contract. Rias felt a little bad and brought his face to her chest. "Don't worry Issei, I'm sure you'll finish a contract soon enough." Issei was now in his heaven, drooling in his head.

"Pervert!" Koneko said being disgusted by his lechery ways.

"Guys! He's up!" Kiba came into the room and moved his arms around to signal them to come in.

When everyone walked in, they couldn't believe their eyes. The stranger was walking instead of being in bed.

"Asia! I thought I told you to just heal him enough for him to talk!" Rias said angry with her servant.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I heard him say how much he missed his father and I felt bad." Asia said while putting her head down in shame.

"Hey, don't feel bad Asia. You have a pure heart. That's why." Issei said reassuring her.

"Umm... excuse me?" asked the now confused stranger. "Where am I?"

The group was a little startled at first, but quickly got over it.

"My name is Rias Gremory. And this is the Occult Research Club of Kuoh Academy." Rias answered.

"Pleased to meet you Rias. My name is Gohan."

"Hey, my names Issei."

"Hello, I'm Yuuto Kiba. But you can call me Kiba."

"Why hello there." said Akeno, who was starting to get a little red.

"Sup." said Koneko.

[Issei... Issei!]

Issei look at his arm and wondered what Ddraig wanted. The whole group heard the dragon. "What is it Ddraig?" [This stranger. I seem to be feeling an enormous amount of power inside of him.] Everyone looked surprised at the stranger, who was now wondering why that boy was talking to his arm. (Draig is whispering). [Be careful about this guy,] he warned.

Rias now wasn't going to play Mrs. Nice lady. "Alright! Tell us who you are. A Fallen Angel perhaps?"

"A Fallen what?"

 **How do you guys like it so far?**

 **Please review and tell me what I can improve on.**


	2. Update

**I do not own Dragon Ball, Z, GT, or Super. If I did, there wouldn't be that many inconsistencies and a lot more plot involved**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 _Dreaming_

[Sacred Gear Talking]

 _[Sacred Gear Thinking]_

* * *

 **Hi guys it's me again, Nimo. I've come back to Gohan's Ecchi Journey because it is my first story and I left you guys high and dry. I decided I had to take writing more seriously because I am thinking about making writing my hobby or side job. It entertains me to write fan fiction and I see it as a way to progress to being an actual writer. But going back to the story...**

 **I am re-writing this story and making it much more entertaining. Plus I am also going to make sure I make my chapters longer than just 3000 words. Personally, I feel that if I don't have a chapter that is over 3000 words, I feel it's too short (lol). So that's why I will do my best to give you guys chapters that contain 4000 or more (Just a personal goal I'm setting for myself).**

 **Anyways you guys, thank you all for the support you gave me in the past. I should warn you, these first 2 or 3 chapters will be similar to what I originally wrote in this story... or maybe not.**


End file.
